<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>There's Still Tomorrow・まだ明日がありますね by machigaiko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29944671">There's Still Tomorrow・まだ明日がありますね</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/machigaiko/pseuds/machigaiko'>machigaiko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>cant tell if it worked or not but, hgskldfjg, i didnt proofread this, i hadnt written anything in a while so this was also a way to try to get back into my writing spirit, its still kinda a vent, no beta we die like i did writing this ahaha, yea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:00:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29944671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/machigaiko/pseuds/machigaiko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"After all, there's still tomorrow."</p><p> </p><p>little vent i wrote also wrote this to get writing inspiration back so i can stop letting people who read my stories down ehe</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>There's Still Tomorrow・まだ明日がありますね</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>just note that this was more of a way to get my writing inspiration back than it is a vent but my inspiration for this was my problems so i guess it kinda is a vent but like whwlehflaksjdf</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thick smokey mist, layers upon layers of this smokey mist, surrounding and circling my cowering figure. Long, tall poles of dark bark, haunting me, taunting me at everything I could never be. It's fun, really, I'm fine laying here in my pitiful state, vulnerable to no one but myself. But little dark critters flit across the dark floor, I'm not necessarily alone anymore.</p><p> </p><p>"I should get moving now." I tell myself quietly. My body has become stone, dragged down by it's own weight.</p><p>"I should really, really get moving now." I beg myself desperately. Unresponsive as ever, my body continues to lay here, unproductive, and useless. Little flitting critters slowly eat away at my still figure, apprehension and dread bubbling from my stiff and cold chest. An upsetting and perturbing tar presses against my heart, squeezing it, tighter and tighter. A steady thumping resonates throughout my body, it's suffocating. I am in no state to move now.</p><p>"...I guess... there's still tomorrow."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Joy and content seems so far away, at the end of this musky forest. To relish in this almost fantastical feeling of carelessness, the lack of worry and dread eating away at your mind, it feels freeing. I bask in this refreshing feeling of false freedom, the flitting critters eating away happily, chewing away at my waning sense of responsibility.</p><p> </p><p>"I can't afford to continue dodging issues for the sake of momentary bliss." I tell myself disappointedly. My body has become sore, raw hatred burning at my core, hatred for the critters, hatred for the forest, and hatred for myself.</p><p>"I really, really can't afford to continue dodging issues for the sake of momentary bliss." I berate myself desperately. Uncooperative as ever, I continue to search relentlessly for this refreshing yet toxic pleasure. Little flitting critters chip away at my laughing figure, apprehension and dread bubbling from my stiff and cold chest. A sour, foul tar presses against my heart, shriveling it up, smaller and smaller. An uneven thumping resonates throughout my body, it's nauseating. I am in no state to change now.</p><p>"...And yet... there's still tomorrow."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Cracked and shattered bones littered the dirt, crooked and mangled figures of people before me, laying at my feet. So much suffering, so much pain. My experience pales in comparison to theirs. I hate myself. I make a big deal out of everything. I hate that. I hate it. "I'm in pain and want to get out of this mess" my ass, I haven't got anything to save. It's all me. It's all just me. Little dark critters chatter and giggle gleefully as they rip skin and flesh, digging further and further into my crumbling form.</p><p> </p><p>"I have to stop exaggerating my pain." I tell myself furiously. Disobedient as ever, I continue to cry out and huddle into myself in agony. Little flitting critters devour away at my sobbing figure, an exotic mix of negative emotions pouring from my aching chest. </p><p>"I really, really have to stop exaggerating my pain." I scream out into the reddening forest. A burning, angry tar presses against my heart, stinging it, burning it, ash clogging up and thickly dusting the ugly and disgusting leftovers. Bits and peaces of skeleton heads and corpses strewn around the dirt stared and mocked the agony, their deceased bodies still glowing from the aftermath of their much more unfortunate and painful passing. A rapid pounding sounds in my ears, body almost numb, it's excruciating. I am in no state to continue forward now.</p><p>"...I don't want another tomorrow."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It's cool, strangely cool. I would be concerned, but concern is too tiring to bother with as of now. It's fun, really. Seeing what this forest has to throw at you, seeing how durable you are, how long it will take until you crack and break and fall apart. Just like a game... a cruel one at that. The dark little critters flit across the stone cold floor, a nice company to have when you're all alone.</p><p> </p><p>"I should get moving now." I tell myself softly. Constant admonishment is no solution to this problem of mine. Yet ignorant as ever, my body continues to lay as still as ever on the cool ground. Little flitting critters chip away at my quiet figure, urging me to get up and move forward.</p><p>"...Perhaps I can wait a little longer." I whisper to myself solemnly. Regardless of my tone or intentions, this heavy, unresponsive body will refuse to move, flooding my mind with a chilling feeling of cold tranquility. A slow and quiet thumping beats steadily in my chest, it's rather calming. I guess I could rest for a while longer.</p><p> </p><p>"After all, there's still tomorrow."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i said this was kinda a vent but like just know that my issues arent this bad im really over exaggerating in this so i can write really detailed shit but im not suffering this much just you know a little okay thanku for reading bye</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>